Brief
by tastewithouttalent
Summary: "The figure moves, lifts its hands in apology, whispers,'Sorry' and reshapes itself into Sugawara." Sugawara startles Tanaka late at night.


Tanaka hasn't entirely woken up even by the time he's heading back to the shared bedroom to rejoin the rest of the club members. He wasn't _intending_ to really wake up at all, just sleepwalk-stumble to the bathroom and back and drop back into deep and proper sleep. But he's only just rounding the corner of the hallway on his way back when a shadow coalesces into a body, darkness forms into a face, and it's only panic closing off his throat that keeps Tanaka from shouting and waking up everyone else instantly. Then the figure moves, lifts its hands in apology, whispers, "Sorry!" and reshapes itself into Sugawara.

"Fuck," Tanaka blurts. He has one arm up in front of him in a weak attempt at defense, his weight rocked back on his heels in that first moment of shock; he straightens, lets his arm drop, and heaves a sigh as the shock of adrenaline turns into shaky relief. "You startled me."

"I wasn't trying to," Sugawara says, stepping forward closer so he can reach out and brush his fingers against Tanaka's bare shoulder like he can sweep away the first rush of half-asleep panic. "Sorry."

"It's okay." It is, too; Tanaka's racing heart is starting to slow already, even if his hands are still unsteady at his sides, and Sugawara's touch at his shoulder really is a comfort. The casual reassurance of the other boy's fingers is draining the momentary stress away, soothing it into warm pleasure at the physical contact. And Sugawara's hand is warm with the excessive heat of almost-sleep, radiating away the chill of the darkness from Tanaka's skin.

"Why are you up?" he asks without any suggestion of protest at the _fact_, just curiosity at the other's presence, and Sugawara laughs softly and steps in closer to him.

"I saw you get up." Tanaka decided to forgo a shirt for the purposes of sleeping but Sugawara's got a thin t-shirt on; it brushes in against Tanaka's shoulders when the older boy dips his head to sigh against his ear. "I was still working on a project and I thought I'd catch a minute with you while everyone else is asleep."

When Sugawara's fingers land on his waist Tanaka's exhale goes tight with reaction, shifts up into almost a groan of appreciation he barely remembers to muffle into a hiss. "A minute?"

"We can't stay long," Sugawara says. He turns his head in, sighs in what _sounds_ like genuine disappointment and _feels_ like a tease against Tanaka's short-cropped hair. "Someone could come out at any moment."

"They're asleep," Tanaka says hopefully, tipping in against Sugawara's touch until the touch of his mouth becomes more of a kiss than a taunt.

"For now," Sugawara chides, but his hand at Tanaka's hip is sliding over the other boy's skin as slowly as if they have all the time in the world, the whole long night laid out for their use. "We should go back right now, probably."

Tanaka growls a protest, turns in sharply towards Sugawara's mouth, but the older boy is there before he can initiate, smiling around the wet press of his lips on Tanaka's. Tanaka is expecting that to be it, just a quick kiss and then away, but Sugawara doesn't pull back immediately, and then he tips his head and leans in closer, and when his tongue glides against Tanaka's lips the other boy is quick to open his mouth in obedience to the silent request. The hand on Tanaka's shoulder comes sideways, fingers curl into steady control at the back of his head, and Tanaka is reminded, again, that just because Sugawara looks gentle doesn't mean that he's _weak_. The other boy's hold is immoveable for all that it feels casual, that hand coming across Tanaka's stomach is insistent instead of teasing, and Tanaka is starting to shiver from the flushing heat running across his skin even before Sugawara's fingers dip just under the waistband of his pajama pants.

His throat makes a strangled croaking sound, loud even muffled by Sugawara's mouth, and the older boy starts to laugh in sincere amusement even as he keeps the sound restrained into an undertone in consideration of the setting.

"Sorry to startle you," he says against Tanaka's mouth, and he doesn't sound apologetic at _all_. "Are you okay?"

Tanaka's fingers close on a handful of Sugawara's t-shirt, pull it up an inch to bare a strip of moonlight-pale skin, and his other hand comes down against the other boy's arm to hold himself steady more than to stop Sugawara. "What were you saying about going back?"

"In a minute," Sugawara purrs, and his tongue draws slow over Tanaka's lower lip. "Unless you want to go."

"Nope," Tanaka says instantly, leans in closer to kiss Sugawara properly so he can nip at the other boy's mouth. "Not at all."

"That's what I thought," Sugawara smiles, and his fingers come down another inch, stroke up against Tanaka's hip as if they _do_ have the time for more, as if maybe he really is going to linger here long enough for them to get somewhere. Tanaka's not about to complain, anyway, even when the older boy's fingers brace a little harder against his scalp and Sugawara's hand comes sideways, pushes lower down the front of his pants.

"Suga," Tanaka chokes. "Are you -"

"We don't have the time," Sugawara repeats, but he's reaching farther, he's trailing his mouth sideways against Tanaka's jaw to settle against the other boy's shoulder, and Tanaka's fingers are going involuntarily taut on the older boy's arm. He lets the shirt go so he can get his hand in against Sugawara's skin, under the thin fabric, and he knows his fingers aren't nearly as steady or as teasing as the other boy's but they're enough to draw a sigh of satisfaction against his skin, enough to get Sugawara to rock in so they're pressed together for a moment and Tanaka can feel the other boy's flush against his body. There's damp at his shoulder, the warmth of Sugawara's tongue skimming over his skin while the older boy's fingers trail sensation over him - then the other boy is pulling away, flashing a grin so wide Tanaka can see the white of his teeth even in the darkness, sliding his hand back out of the other boy's clothes.

"Which is a shame," he says. Tanaka's too hazy with heat and too flushed with disbelief to do more than whine a protest when Sugawara kisses him again, the motion frustratingly chaste this time before those steady fingers at his neck pull away and the older boy steps back.

"Guess I'll go back to bed," he says as he backs away. Tanaka can't talk, can't think straight and certainly can't work his throat around proper words, so the silence is all Sugawara's to fill. "Come back in when you're ready."

"I hate you," Tanaka finally manages, the sound going rough and shaky in his throat.

Sugawara's laugh is almost as bright as the smile he flashes before he turns around and fades back into the shadows.


End file.
